


To The Dreamers

by Sleezie



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleezie/pseuds/Sleezie
Summary: Jun, a Human Male Hunter has been attracted to Petra ever since they met in the Prison Of Elders, finally his wishes come true.
Relationships: Male Guardian & Petra Venj, Male Guardian/Petra Venj
Kudos: 9





	To The Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. So, I am really sorry if it is short, trash and that other stuff. :)

Jun followed Petra back to the Spider’s Den, he couldn’t help but keep his gaze on her alluring ass.

“STOP IT! Get a hold of yourself.” Jun mentally scalded himself. 

Petra knew what feelings she caused the man behind her to have, which created a slight smirk on her face. “Not long now, Guardian.” She said in her usual serious tone, hoping to get the male’s attention back to reality (even though she liked the attention)

“Oh... yeah... okay” said Jun nervously, clearly taken off guard by her statement. 

Once they reach the Spider’s Den, the two set off to their respective bunks. Petra gave a quick smile to Jun as she entered her room, quickly shutting the door behind her. As Jun entered his room he sighed with sexual frustration. He put his weapons on the bed next to him and pulled out his ghost.

“What now? I’m not going to mentor you about how you deal with your relationships” The ghost exclaimed in a mocking manner. 

“And I understand this, it’s just I’ve never felt this way about anyone bef-“ He sighed, before being cut off by the ghost disappearing. “Okay, okay, okay. I get it.”

Jun took a seat on his bed and inspected the Ace Of Spades with care, mesmerized in the immense detail of the weaponry, before being interrupted by Petra.

“You know that weapon is very special. It’s the symbol of a man who’d never quit. A man that.... kept secrets....” She said, slowing down as the memories of Cayde came back. 

She took a seat next to him. Jun was going crazy. She had an irradiating fragrance and the heat being generated from her body was toying with Jun’s young mind. 

“Jun. I’m very thankful for you, though a threat is still looming, you’ve done so much for the Reef.” Petra thanked Jun.  
“I guess all I’m saying is, I will miss working with you” Petra smiled.

Jun began to blush and create small giggles.

“Petra..... you’re welcome and thank you” Jun said softly.

The two closed in and embraced each other in their arms. Petra got close up to Jun’s left ear and whispered.

“Take me.”

Jun was taken aback by this comment.  
“I’m sorry. What?” Jun said bewildered.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Guardian” she teased.

Petra stepped off the bed and knelt down before the young guardian. Jun couldn’t believe his eyes and quickly began to frantically take off his trousers.

“Someone’s excited” Petra laughed.

“If only you knew” Jun replied, with a sly smile and finally kicked off his pants.

“Oh... I think I know” Petra smirked.

Petra moved closer to Jun and traced her Awoken blue fingers along the thighs of the Human Male, stopping at the base of his boxers. She looked at Jun and smiled and began to play with his clothed rod, Jun let out a slight moan. Petra worked her fingers to the top of the boxers and began to pull them down, letting loose the males erect cock.

“Enticing” Petra seductively said, before giving the tip a quick lick. 

She began to slowly engulf the mans cock and suck. She bobbed her head up and down, keeping Jun’s cock in a tight grip around the base of her lips. The Guardian could only throw his head back in ecstasy. Petra giggled and began to speedup her actions and took his cock even deeper into her mouth, until she started gagging.

Jun found his right hand on the back of her head and began to force her down further on his meaty cock. The Awoken female reached the base of his cock and quickly retreated for a gasp of air, before using her spare head to stroke the mans lubricated penis. 

“So delicious” Petra moaned, taking Jun’s cock back in her mouth and using her hands to play with the mans shaven balls.

“Ohhhhh.... fffffuck” Jun moaned, he was close “keep going.”

Petra moaned whilst keeping the man’s meat inside her mouth. Jun repeatedly forced Petra down as far as she could go until he was ready.

Petra took the mans cock out of her mouth and began to rapidly stroke it in her hands.  
“I want it all” She moaned, staring intently at Jun’s eyes. 

Without warning, Jun’s cock erupted and blasted his white seed all over Petra’s adorable face. She gasped and took some of it in her fingers and licked it.

“Yummy. We should do this more often” She giggled, now playing with the Guardian’s limp penis. 

“.... definitely” Jun exhaled, still out of breath from the experience. 

Petra cleaned herself up and quickly made her way out of the room, Jun keeping his eyes on her ass.

“Damn.” Jun whispered.


End file.
